El Hambre
by y0misma
Summary: Cuando alguien viene por uno de los suyos, todo el equipo sufre. La BAU aprende la dolorosa lección de que cuando un UNSUB enfermo busca venganza, elige el peor camino. Traducción con el consentimiento de la autora.
1. Chapter 1

**El hambre.**

**Por Eligent.**

**Resumen: Cuando alguien viene por uno de los suyos, todo el equipo sufre. La BAU aprende la dolorosa lección de que cuando un UNSUB enfermo busca venganza, elige el peor camino.**

**N/A: Sólo un breve capítulo, con la esperanza de que les dé cierto interés… Por cierto, todavía no hablo inglés.**

**N/T: Gracias Eligent por dejarme traducir tu fic =D **

**Juncita, mil gracias por el beteo, eres un sol.  
**

**Les cuento que el fic es excelente, así que disfrutarán leyéndolo. **

**Todos los comentarios se los traduciré a la autora. **

**

* * *

  
**

Otro caso había terminado. Otro éxito para el equipo, y para la gente de la ciudad en la que el último asesino en serie depredó inocentes. El asesino ya no era un desconocido, pero estaba apresado y en manos de las autoridades locales. Tristemente cuatro hombre fueron asesinados, pero dos más se salvaron.

El equipo estaba en la mesa de la sala de Quantico, resumiendo sus esfuerzos. Las críticas constructivas se daban y se recibían, al igual que los elogios que se habían proporcionado. Reunieron los informes y se prepararon para olvidar el caso y concentrarse en lo que les vendría.

Las botellas de agua y los envases medio vacíos de arroz frito, tallarines, albóndigas de camarón y otras delicias chinas llenaban la mesa, ya que el equipo compartió un agradable y relajado almuerzo de trabajo.

Cuando consideraron que su trabajo había terminado, la mayoría de ellos se dedicó a otros compromisos. J.J necesitaba quitar los volantes que habían causado revuelo durante la violenta masacre a la que se enfrentaron en la pequeña oficina del alguacil local. Elle pidió regresar y Hotchner y Gideon tenían responsabilidades con el papeleo que iba más allá que la del resto del equipo. Morgan y Reid se quedaron y se ofrecieron a apilar los informes en el archivo permanente. Reid estaba satisfecho con el almuerzo, pero Morgan encontró una barra de chocolate en su bolsillo para servirse como postre. Se quedó en la mesa para ordenar los informes de testigos en orden cronológico mientras Reid se dedicaba a quitar las fotos y otros documentos de muestra de la pizarra.

—Entonces —dijo Morgan amablemente—. ¿A quién elegiste para el juego de esta noche?

—¿Juego? —Dijo Reid de manera distraída, buscando un borrador.

—_El _juego, Reid. La post-temporada de la NBA, Baloncesto ¿sabes?

—Realmente no he pensado en eso.

—¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un hombre americano? —Resopló Morgan—. Sabes qué es el baloncesto, ¿verdad? —Tenía un gran pedazo de chocolate con caramelo y maní en la boca, por lo que sus palabras sonaron ahogadas.

—Oye —dijo Reid girándose hacia él—, tú eres el que insiste en que lo sé todo, no yo.

Reid volvió a su tarea y Morgan comenzó a contar tranquilamente en su cabeza. Tres, dos, uno…

—¿Sabías…? —Empezó a decir Reid y Morgan sonrió a sus espaldas, antes de devorar el último trozo de chocolate. El muchacho no era nada, sino era predecible. —¿Sabías que la gente pre-colombina de Mesoamérica, tenía en realidad un juego bastante parecido al baloncesto? Sólo que los aros o canastas eran colocadas a los largo de la cancha y no eran paralelas al suelo, eran paralelas a la pared. Hay una cancha, muy bien preservada, de este juego en Chitzén Itzá, en la península de Yucatán, México. La cancha en sí, representaba un portal al inframundo y la pelota representaba al sol, la luna o las estrellas. Porque, obviamente, no era sólo un juego. Muy pocas cosas en las antiguas culturas de Mesoamérica estaban separadas de la religión. El juego está representado en la mitología de casi todos los pueblos Mesoaméricanos.

Tanto hombres como mujeres jugaban, pero, y aquí viene la parte difícil, sólo se les permitía el uso de las caderas, los muslos y los brazos, nunca las manos o los pies para pasarse el balón y marcar goles. Y el balón pesaba 3 o 3 ½ kilos, era duro y completamente solido, y los aros estaban a seis metros del suelo. ¿Te imaginas hace un tiro como ése, sólo con tu muslo? —Reid estaba realmente sumergido en su improvisado discurso.

—El juego era bastante violento y los jugadores debían llevar una gran cantidad de equipos de protección. A menudo había lesiones graves y en ocasiones la muerte. Algunos cortes eran tan graves que debían ser cortados y la sangre exprimida. —Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba.

—Y en ocasiones especiales, después del partido, el capitán del equipo perdedor o incluso el capitán del equipo ganador, era sacrificado para los dioses. Algunas referencias dicen que el equipo ganar en su totalidad era sacrificado por el equipo perdedor. Qué atrasado, ¿no lo crees? Por supuesto, especialmente para los Maya, era todo un honor ser sacrificado para los dioses. Por ejemplo, hay cinco días en el calendario Maya…

—¿Es que nunca te callas? —La voz de Morgan sonaba dura y fría.

—¿Perdón? —Reid se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Morgan no solía usar con él ese tono de voz.

—Estoy tan enfermo y cansado de tu constante atención a la búsqueda de proezas. ¿Por qué alguien estaría interesado en tus pequeñas y bizarras anécdotas? —Caminó acercándose a Reid, el que involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, nervioso por la maliciosa mirada de Morgan. Pero éste lo siguió, entrando en su espacio personal, invadiéndolo.

—¿Morgan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —Los ojos de Reid se movían constantemente de un lado a otro para ver si había alguien lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo en caso de que fuese necesario, pero estaban solos. Por primera vez se sintió inseguro en presencia de Morgan. Y tenía buenas razones, porque de repente el hombre cerró su mano alrededor del cuello de Reid y lo empujó sin piedad un par de pasos hacia atrás tropezando contra la pared.

Reid trató de alejarlo, sus manos apoyadas en los tensos hombros de Morgan, pero éste era más grande y la creciente presión sobre la traquea fácilmente lo mantuvo pegado a la pared.

—¿Qué pasa? —Morgan estaba prácticamente gruñendo y repitió la pregunta de Reid con una mueca de desprecio. Acercó la pequeña distancia entre ellos aun más, presionando fuertemente el cuerpo del muchacho. Su respiración llegaba caliente al oído del más joven al hablar directamente sobre éste.

—Te diré qué está mal. Tú. Caminas por aquí como si fueses el rey de un castillo, esperando que todo el mundo se someta a tu superior intelecto. Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de demostrarlo, ¿verdad? Te crees mejor que los demás, ¿no es así?

—Morgan, yo nunca… —Reid jadeó a través del agarre del que su traquea era víctima.

—¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida! ¡Yo estoy hablando ahora! —Gritó Morgan apretando el puño mientras Reid luchaba por respirar.

Luego, de manera inesperada, se alejó y Reid pensó fugazmente que lo dejaría ir, que volvería a ser racional. Se relajó ligeramente, pero Morgan no había terminado con él todavía. En lugar de eso, sacó su pistola. El muchacho abrió los ojos de forma increíblemente grande. ¿Iba a matarlo? Pero Morgan nunca le haría daño, ¿verdad?

—Morgan, déjame ir. Por favor… —Ni siquiera era un susurro, apenas movía los labios suplicando, con la esperanza de llegar a su amigo.

Morgan soltó la garganta de Reid, dejándolo tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no retiró la mano de él. En su lugar, se apoderó de su mandíbula, apretando y presionando con sus dedos las mejillas de Reid. Llevó el arma a la cara del muchacho y forzó brutalmente su boca en un ángulo que iba hacia abajo. El cañón se detuvo en la lengua, en una parte muy atrás de la boca.

—¿Dónde estarías sin tus palabritas? ¿Eh? ¿Quién repararía por segunda vez en ti sin ellas?

El arma se sentía increíblemente grande y molesta, y el sabor a metal y aceite para armas abrumaba todos sus otros sentidos, lo que lo llevaba a un mundo compuesto de metal negro y pólvora. Desde el agujero donde se encontraba estaba seguro que una bala aparecería pronto, temía que creciese hasta que se devorara su lengua. Su corazón tronaba en su pecho y sentía que el aire que entraba trabajosamente por su nariz apenas era el suficiente para sostenerlo.

Sus ojos le pedían a Morgan que se detuviera, dar un paso atrás, para volver que volvieran a la normalidad, para que se convirtiera nuevamente en _su_ Morgan. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, recuerdos de los juegos de cartas, las palmadas en la espalda, los chistes, las penas compartidas. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor del arma mientras Morgan movía dolorosamente los dedos en sus mejillas, empujando la cabeza de Reid hacia atrás haciendo que sus dientes rozaran el metal en la boca. Seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo del muchacho, pero éste estaba demasiado asustado para luchar. No quería que el arma se disparara.

—O tal vez… —Dijo de repente, Morgan cambiando el ángulo de la pistola. El metal raspó contra los dientes con un sonido prolongado que resonó en su cráneo cuando el cañón golpeó duramente el paladar, haciendo que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás y se golpeara contra la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—Tal vez debería alejar a todos de esa miseria.

Reid con los ojos llenos de pánico buscó en los ojos de Morgan, pero no vio a su amigo en ellos. Estaban brillantes, casi febriles y se veían salvajes. El arma temblaba en sus manos e irritaba a Reid con reflejos de vómito, los que le había sido difícil de controlar.

—¿De qué valdrá tu precioso cerebro cuando esté regado por toda la pared? ¿Eh?

El sonido de la seguridad de ser liberado, fue lo más fuerte que Reid escuchó jamás.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**y0cita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Sigo agradeciéndole a Eligent por dejarme traducir su fic. _**

_**No está beteado, así que cualquier error me avisan.**_

* * *

—¿Morgan? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo! –Gritó Hotchner de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos. Entró a la habitación porque había olvidado planificador y se llevó el susto de su vida.

El arma fue sacada de la boca de Reid, y él pensó que había sido Hotchner quien se abalanzó sobre Morgan y lo alejó, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así; cuando sintió al moreno girar para quedar detrás de él, el hueco de su mano se cerró en torno a la garganta de Reid, el arma de detuvo contra su pómulo. Las manos del muchacho automáticamente aferraron el que estaba alrededor de su garganta. Sus ojos se posaron en Hotchner, esperando que le pusiera fin a esa pesadilla.

Hotchner estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con la pistola en la mano y apuntando hacia ellos.

—Morgan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más calmado. Cuando pasó el shock inicial, se pudo dar cuenta que Morgan no era el mismo de siempre y eso hacía que se sintiera en terreno incierto mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pareja—. Vamos, hombre. Déjalo ir. Podemos hablar sobre esto. Todo estará bien.

—¿Hotch? —Dijo Morgan sonando inseguro—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?

Hotchner escuchó pasos detrás de él y se dio cuenta que sus gritos habrían alertado al resto del equipo, y probablemente a la mitad de la oficina. Vio a Gideon de reojo y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle avanzar y hablar, confiando que él podría llegar a Morgan, cualquiera fuese el estado en el que se encontraba, pero aún así no bajó su arma. Morgan todavía tenía su pistola en la mejilla de Reid, y Hotchner no quería ni pensar en el desastre que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos.

—Derek —dijo Gideon suavemente—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy… yo… ¿Gideon? —Morgan lo miró, levantando la mano para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, pero llevándola hacia abajo rápidamente, el cañón tamborileó sobre el oído de Reid, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo con Reid? ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti.

—¿De mí? Encargarse de… No, no, estás equivocado. ¿No ves que les estoy haciendo un favor a todos nosotros? Yo me encargo de todo, no tienes que preocuparte respecto a eso.

—¿De qué te estás encargando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Te podemos ayudar, lo prometo. Sólo deja ir a Reid.

Detrás de él, Reid podía sentir el cuerpo de Morgan temblando y sudando. Podía sentir su jadeante respiración en el cuello y debajo de eso, el miedo y la confusión, y sabía que había algo terriblemente mal con su amigo.

—No, no, no, no… Lo arreglaré, arreglaré todo. Sólo necesito… necesito… yo… ¿Gideon? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Morgan llevó la mano a la pistola de nuevo, limpiando sus ojos a través de su muñeca, presionando la mano contra su cabeza, pasándola por su cabello.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Reid estaba preparado, y cuando el arma volvió a su cara se estiró y empezó una lucha por ella, al mismo tiempo, torciéndose a sí mismo dentro del agarre de su compañero, que se había vuelto cada vez más débil. Morgan dio el arma sin protestar, y Reid se alejó rápidamente mientras los otros se acercaban.

Reid estaba un poco más lejos, solo, temblando, respirando agitadamente, apretando el cañón de la pistola que todavía estaba húmeda con su saliva, y frotándose la garganta con la otra mano mientras los demás estaban concentrados en Morgan, quien lucía cada vez más confundido.

Morgan realmente no veía bien, reflexionaba Reid desde su posición. Estaba sudando y moviéndose. Trataba de alejar las manos de Hotchner y Gideon, cuando llegaron hacia él, pero estaba demasiado débil. Y de pronto se desplomó. Justo se había escapado de esas manos, cuando cayó al suelo y quedó inmóvil.

La sala se volvió frenética. Morgan rápidamente se convirtió en un sujeto de rescate, como se ordenaban a gritos los unos a los otros. Elle llamó a la ambulancia y Hotchner salió de la habitación para ir a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Reid miraba fijamente el tembloroso cuerpo de Morgan, sin mirarlo realmente. Todo eso era demasiado para él en esos momentos. El sabor del aceite para armas todavía estaba en su boca.

El arma cayó ruidosamente al suelo cuando la soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación, casi se estrelló contra Hotchner que regresaba. Llegó al baño justo a tiempo. Arrodillado en uno de los cubículos, vomitó de manera violenta, fue tan brutal que obligadamente aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Se quedó en el suelo por un par de minutos, hasta que su estómago estuvo completamente vacío y las arcadas se desvanecieron. Y luego se mantuvo allí un minuto más, sólo para recobrar el aliento.

Su mente se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido. ¿Realmente había sucedido? Se sentía como un mal sueño, pero sabía que no lo era. Todavía le dolía la boca y sentía los labios como si estuviesen en llamas. Torpemente se puso de pie y lo hizo a lo largo de la hilera de lavamanos. Mirándose al espejo, vio que su labio sangraba profusamente. No recordaba que eso hubiese ocurrido, pero el arma le había roto los labios a través de los dientes, el corte y el vómito le hicieron arder terriblemente.

Se lavó lo mejor que pudo y se enjuagó la boca una y otra vez, pero fue en vano. Todavía podía sentir el arma allí.

La puerta se abrió y entró Gideon. Reid lo vio a través del espejo y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Morgan? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Está siendo llevado en la ambulancia en este momento. Hotch va con él. No se ve bien… ¿Cómo estás tú? —Gideon sacó un par de toallas de papel des dispensador y las apretó contra los labios de Reid, lo que hizo difícil para el muchacho responder, cosa que agradeció. No creía poder mentir de manera convincente en esos momentos.

Gideon lo miró de manera escrutadora. Todavía no sabía toda la historia; no tuvieron tiempo para las explicaciones, mientras intentaban mantener a Morgan con vida. Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, Morgan tenía sujeto a Reid por el cuello, amenazándolo con una pistola. Se preguntó qué había sucedido antes, se preguntó qué partió ese labio. Pero sobre todo se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del hombre que tenía frente a él en esos momentos. Tenía una idea bastante clara del por qué había salido corriendo al baño, pero sentía que no era el momento para presionarlo.

Dejó que Reid sostuviera él mismo las toallas de papel y le dio un pequeño remezón en el brazo.

—Vamos. Elle y J.J nos están esperando. Vamos al hospital.

—No estoy seguro…

—Necesitas que te vean el labio. Vamos.

Cuando caminaba por la sala de reuniones, Reid vio a varios agentes forenses moviéndose cuidadosamente, cargando las bolsas con comida, las botellas con agua y el resto de la basura que quedó del almuerzo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó.

—Creemos que Morgan sufrió una sobredosis de algo, tenemos que averiguar de qué era y de dónde vino.

Drogas. Drogado. Sobredosis. Sobredosis involuntaria. Envenenado. Tendría que haberlo intuido. Por supuesto, había una explicación racional de su comportamiento, porque Morgan nunca le haría algo así a él. Sólo… sólo que él había. Había sacado su pistola y había… Reid sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las indeseables imágenes. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

—Pero, si fue el almuerzo… ¿todos los demás están bien?

—Hasta ahora. Sin embargo tenemos que tomarnos un examen de sangre cuando lleguemos al hospital.

Reid asintió. Eso tenía sentido.

* * *

Una enfermera se reunió con ellos en la entrada del hospital.

—¿Son del equipo de la BAU?

—Lo somos. —Confirmó Gideon.

—Por favor vengan conmigo, los mantendremos aislados hasta asegurarnos que lo que le pasó al agente Morgan no le pasará a ninguno de ustedes.

Los condujo a través de una puerta lateral y una sala de exámenes. Hotchner ya estaba allí, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa arremangada. Otra enfermera le estaba sacando sangre y él hablaba por su teléfono celular, a pesar de que la mujer lo miraba de mala manera.

Levantó la mirada cuando ellos entraron y al ver las toallas de papel salpicadas de sangre que Reid cargaba tensó los labios y frunció el ceño. No recordaba que estuviese sangrando, pero, a decir verdad, había perdido de vista a Reid muy rápido y priorizó a Morgan. Primero fue una amenaza, después un miembro del equipo en peligro y Reid se le había perdido en el revuelo. Simplemente confió en que otra persona se haría cargo de él, y realmente esperó que alguien lo hiciese.

—Todavía no sabemos, señora Morgan —le dijo a la preocupada madre del hombre por teléfono—, pero le llamaremos apenas sepamos algo… Nos vemos luego, adiós. —Colgó y centró su atención en su equipo.

—¿Morgan? —Preguntó J.J

—Al final del pasillo. Lo están atendiendo. Yo… No sabemos nada todavía.

—¿Podría arremangarse la camisa para mí, por favor? —Preguntó la enfermera— ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, cariño, y me dejas echarle un vistazo a tus labios? —Empujó a Reid a la mesa de examen en donde estaba sentado Hotchner y de mala gana se sentó junto a él.

A Reid no le gustaban las mesas de exámenes, los mostradores, mesas de bar o cualquier otro lugar lo suficientemente alto para que sus pies quedaran colgando. Siempre lo hacían sentir pequeño. Como un recordatorio de sus días de escuela. A medida que avanzó las clases iba creciendo cada vez menos en comparación con sus compañeros.

La enfermera comenzó a extraer sangre de todos y envió una orden para mandarlos al laboratorio, antes de sacar la gasa de la mano de Reid. La habitación estaba tranquila, cada uno de ellos estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, y todos parecían reacios a discutir de lo que hablando cuando estaban solos.

—Esto necesitará puntos de sutura —dijo la enfermera—. Mandaré a alguien en un minuto. Sólo sigue presionándolo —Y entonces se fue.

Reid mantenía su mirada gacha, mirando sus pies, esperando lo inevitable. Podía sentir el hombro de Hotchner contra el suyo mientras seguían sentados uno al lado del otro, y podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él. Esperaban que les diera respuestas; esperaban que fuera capaz de explicar lo inexplicable.

—Reid, ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó Gideon con suavidad, justo antes de que el silencio finalmente lo ahogara en la miseria.

Reid se sentía abrumado, el deseo petulante de responder 'nada', pero sabía que no sonaría bien. Así que se conformó con el siempre neutral —No lo sé.

—¿Reid? —La voz de Hotchner sonó suave a su lado.

—En serio, no tengo idea. Estábamos conversando y todo estaba bien y entonces… entonces no estaba bien. Morgan sólo se volvió, eh, no lo sé… un poco loco.

—Es más que eso, Reid. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué lo puso así? —Preguntó Gideon.

—Baloncesto. Hablábamos de baloncesto… o él lo hacía. Yo hablaba de juegos de pelota pre-colombinos. Supongo que se tiene que haber molestado un poco por algo que dije.

—¿Molestado un poco? ¡Reid, cuando entré, tenías su pistola en la boca! ¡Estaba a punto de matarte! —Dijo Hotchner, un poco más que molesto.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios! —J.J se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Reid horrorizada.

Reid hizo una mueca ante la descripción de Hotchner, pero también estaba agradecido de no tener que ser él quien dijera esas palabras.

—Sí, al parecer piensa que hablo demasiado.

—Reid, no —Elle sentía pena por él, podía escucharlo en su voz—. Él no piensa eso realmente. Lo sabes. No era él mismo.

No era él mismo. Sabía que decía eso para confortarlo, pero no funcionó. No en ése momento. Quizás nunca lo haría.

Se arriesgó a mirar a sus compañeros y se sorprendió por las emociones que mostraban. Parecían enojados, preocupados y confundidos, y entonces se dieron cuenta que para él debía ser demasiado. Alguien del equipo había sido atacado. ¿Por qué y quién no lo sabía? Pero esa debería ser, su, prioridad en ese momento. Alguien drogó a Morgan. Morgan, con su cálida sonrisa y su eterna paciencia. Morgan con sus pensamientos afilados y retorcido sentido del humor. Morgan con sus inolvidables dedos y brillante arma… No. No debía pensar en eso. Esa no era la imagen que quería en su mente. Quería volver a pensar sólo en su compañero de equipo. Un compañero que había sido herido, y era su obligación encontrar a quien sea que le hubiese hecho eso. Él era la verdadera víctima, el objetivo. No Reid. Quien sólo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. A eso tenía que aferrarse. Tenía que olvidar lo que había sucedido en la sala de reuniones y concentrarse en buscar al UNSUB que estaba perjudicando al equipo. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Eso era lo que haría.

Gideon observó las diferentes emociones que cruzaron la cara del joven y la determinación que se asentó en él y no estaba contento. Reid iba a enterrar esto, lo que sólo significaba que esto regresaría y lo afectaría de una alguna otra manera.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_TBC._**


End file.
